Heat
by Ami Uchiha
Summary: It was just an ordinary check-in after a difficult mission. Or was it? One-shot, RoyxEd


**Ami: Hey people! Sorry Chapter 5 is taking so long, but here's a oneshot to keep you happy.**

**Itachi: Why would they be happy? You aren't writing my story…**

**Ami: But this is Ed and Roy's time to shine! Go away! **

**Roy: Yeah, pretty boy. Go away.**

**Ami: Roy, shut up! I love you all. Read and review!**

Heat

**(Ed's POV)**

I glanced at the barren walls, trying to find something to distract me. As usual, I failed; of course there was nothing interesting on the walls of Mustang's office. Slowly I dropped my gaze to the large oak desk that took up most of the room, and, more importantly, the man that watched me from behind that desk. _God, but he looks delicious today_. I blushed at the word choice, but it was true. His military jacket was gone and the white cotton button-up he wore had the first two buttons undone, revealing a generous portion of his smooth, pale skin. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his gloves were gone, which only happened in his office, even during a heat wave like this one. I was dressed for the heat as well; the thick blonde braid the normally hung almost to the middle of my back was gone, twisted into a knot at the nape of my neck, and my own gloves were tucked into the left back pocket of my leather pants. My red coat was nowhere to be seen. I ran one hand through my bangs, shoving away the fantasies that already pushed at the edges of my mind. Sometimes I hated the imagination that made me such a good alchemist. Already I could feel him kissing me, touching me and frantically I shoved the images and the feelings that went with them into the back of my overheated mind. I could feel his hands, ghosting over my shoulders and chest, pulling against him and try as I might, the feelings, the desire for him refused to give me any peace. It was a minor miracle that he hadn't noticed it yet, not in the four years since I'd discovered that sex was more than a word. I'd already been his subordinate for two years at that point and I was only fourteen. I remember that day so easily, the first time I really saw him, the first time I looked at him with more than annoyance in my eyes. The day I came home from Liore. My lips curved into a half- smile at the word my mind had supplied. Home. Central certainly had become home after we burned our house in Risembool. "Fullmetal!" I jumped, shaken out of my thoughts by Brigadier- General Mustang's voice. "Did you hear a word of what I just said?" Dutifully, I shook my head. Mustang glared at me for one long moment, and then sighed and raked one his hair back with one hand, only to have it fall right back into his eyes. The end result was almost as sexy as the original. Heat rose in my cheeks at that thought. "Fullmetal, what is your problem? Do you have a fever?" I looked up at the scrape of wood on wood, but by the time I got my head up, Mustang was almost close enough to touch me, and when I tried to back up, I tripped. The world spun; dimly I saw Mustang lunge to catch me, felt his arm wrap around my waist and heard the heavy thud of his palm on the floor as he caught all of our combined weight on his one hand. Every nerve ending in my body burst into flame at his touch; his body was pressed against mine and I didn't want to do anything to help him end that feeling, but I looked up at him anyways and waited for him to pull away. His eyes dropped to my mouth, my throat, as though he was tracing the lines in his head and my mouth went dry at the idea. _What if he wants you too?_ The thought ran through my head like a comet, trailing heat through my entire body. There was only one way to find out. I shook my hair out of my eyes and saw his eyes dart down to my face, and then I licked my lips, slowly, using just the tip of my tongue. I heard his breath catch in his throat, saw his sapphire eyes darken to navy blue and I couldn't ignore the lust that rippled through my body, so I tipped up my head in a silent invitation, enjoying the sound of his breathing as he realized what I was offering. His head tilted down and his lips brushed over mine almost reverently, once, then twice and heat rippled in the air with every delicate brush of skin on skin. I tilted my head up at licked at his bottom lip and his mouth open on a gasp that turned the kiss from chaste and reverent to heated and passionate. Want became need in an instant and my hips buck up, desperately seeking friction and heat. One of Mustang's hands dropped to my hips, slipped underneath me to slide over my ass and I didn't care. He pushed my hips up further and I almost moaned when my cock rubbed against his through the layers of cloth that separated us. His hips moved, starting a slow grind that left me rock hard and almost panting with need. Then both of us froze as voices echoed through the hall; familiar voices. We scrambled to our feet and Roy smirked when he saw the bulge in my pants. I glared in return. I was the first to speak after the voices faded. "What are we going to do about this?" He paled, just a bit and when he spoke, the words were almost a whisper. "I don't know." "I'm not a fucking one night stand, Roy." He looked up, and now he was glaring. "Don't you think I know that?" I shrugged and he sighed heavily, raking one hand through his hair, and then walked over to me, tilting up my head until I had to look at him. "I don't know what we'll do, but I won't play games with you. And that's a promise." I smiled and stepped into the circle of his arms for one long minute before I pulled away and walked out of his office. Somehow, I knew that we'd be able to work things out, and, for now, that was enough.


End file.
